The Beach of Death
by Piegirl226
Summary: From District 8, Raven and her best friend, Leo are made to compete in the 56th Hunger Games where the arena is not the ideal place to go for a summer holiday. Told with multiple POVs.
1. The Reaping

**AN: Sorry guys, long time no posting for me. I've been busy but I'll try to post more fanfics and update this fanfic every now and then. Now get on reading! Hope you enjoy. :) ;)**

**Chapter One: The Reaping**

**~ Raven's POV ~**

I open my eyes and stare at the dusty ceiling. Just then I remember, today's the Reaping. _Great._ I think sarcastically, _What if I get chosen? What'll happen then? _I begin to panic. It is only my second Reaping. Will I escape being picked for the second time? I look around and see Mum getting up.

"Come on darl, get up." She says as she sees me looking at her. Slowly, I get up and go to the bath. I wash my hair and Mum helps me comb it. She handles my hair well and checks to see if there is any dust in my hair. District 8 is very dusty and has hardly any trees. Luckily, we live father away from the Town Square and have at least _some _trees but still, not many. I get out of the bath. As I dry myself, another thought pops into my mind. What if Leo enters the Hunger Games? What will I think then? Leo is my best friend. We have been since we were four. _Don't think of it, Raven. _I think. _It'll only make you more worried._ I am dry now so I put on the dress I made for the reaping. It's a light purple dress with dark purple butterflies. "We can sell it after the Reaping." I say to Mum. I realise Dad's missing. "Where's Dad?" I ask.

"Dad's probably in the stable preparing the cart for us." Mum says, "Let's go and see." We have to leave earlier then the others so we can arrive at the same time as them. The Town Square is near the middle of District 8 and we are near the bottom part of District 8. District 8 is small, but big enough for the people living in it. I follow Mum outside. I see my horse Dusty and Mum and Dad's horse Sally. They are attached to the front of the cart. I walk over to the cart and Dads helps me in. Mum's already in there. "Bye darl!" She says, kissing Dad. Dusty and Sally start to trot. "Bye Dad!" I call. Mum and I wave to Dad.

"Bye!" He calls back.

* * *

I see out escort, Rose standing on the stage, trying to get the audience's attention by waving her arms around. "Hello!" She calls. Everyone stops chatting. "Thank you. Happy 56 Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." Rose says. "The Capitol wants me to get a girl and a boy to volunteer for the Hunger Games. Anyone?" Obviously, no one puts their hand up. "Okay then, I'll have to pull out someone's name. Simple. Girls go first." Rose walks over to the two massive jars. One says _girls _and the other says _boys_. She puts her hand in the 'girls' jars and pulls out a name. "Raven Bright." Rose says into the microphone.

_Fuck. _I think,_ why me? Curse the stupid Capitol._ I think and heart pounding, I walk up to the Peacekeepers and let them take me on the stage, feeling like I'm marching over to my own execution. I don't care about anything now that I'm chosen. I might not see my parents ever again and I might not see Leo either. I spot Leo from my position on stage. I fake smile at him. Leo and I are very close, I remember everything we do together very well. I even can remember every fight we had. We never fought often, but when we did I'd just want to curl up and cry. Even our fights seemed nothing now that I'm chosen. "Time for the boys." Rose says cheerfully, she puts her hand in the 'boys' jar and calls, "Leo Blue."

_God no!_ I think, _not him!_ Now that Leo's name gets pulled out, I know that both of us will never see each other again. Both of us could die and I wish it was him to survive not me.

**AN (again): End of Chapter One. Please review. Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of to much. Thanks to my editor, u/3511712/TinaFrostDahMuffinburger .**

**~ _Piegirl226 _~**


	2. The Train

**Chapter Two: The Train**

**Leo's POV**

I sit on my bed. _It's over!_ I think sadly, staring at the wall. _I'll die for Raven. _I love her. She doesn't know, she think's we're just friends. But what if we both die? _That can't happen_. I think. No? It couldn't? Why not? It'll be easy for us both to die, the Careers will most definitely win. They've been _trained_ to fight we _haven't_. All we've been taught is how to sew, a skill that is bound to keep us alive. Note my sarcasm.

I try to push these thoughts out of my mind and instead, I try to picture the District 8 mentor, Jasper. Will he be a nice or will he be mean? I have no idea as I never really paid too much attention to him in public. I look out of the window as the train moves along and stare at the forests rushing past.

A knock on the door rings through my room. "It's time to see Jasper." Rose calls to me in her annoying, upbeat Capitol accent.

"Coming!" I call back. I open the door. "I'm ready." I say.

* * *

"Hello Raven and Leo." Jasper says once Raven and I arrive at the dining table in one of the many carriages.

"Hi." Raven and I say at the same time.

"So..." I begin. "Tell us some ways to survive, how do yet through the Bloodbath?"

"Okay." Jasper says. "The Bloodbath is probably one of the hardest parts of the Hunger games that you will have to survive, it is where usually around half of the tributes die. Firstly you're on a platform. You have to wait 60 seconds or until they ring the gong before you can get off."

"Or else?" Raven asks curiously. Neither of us have ever seen a Hunger Games in which a tribute stepped off their platform before the gong sounds.

"Well, there are landmines everywhere around the Cornucopia." Jasper explains, "After 60 seconds they get dismantled so you can get off them. As soon as you can, grab the closest pack and run. The Careers and some other Tributes will go for the weapons straight away and will try to kill you."

"Lovely thought." I say sarcastically. "So the plan is: Grab the nearest pack and get the hell out of that area?"

"Basically." Jasper says, "But if you are daring enough, you could try and grab the nearest weapon."

"I'll do that." I tell Raven, "You get the pack."

"No." Raven says stubbornly. "You'll die."

**Raven's POV**

Leo is being annoying, why would he want to die for me? That's nice, but I don't want him to die. He's the only friend I have and will have. "I'll get knives." I say. "I'll find them the easiest to use for me. I practice with them at home sometimes for fun." He gives me a disturbed look and I ignore him and continue, "Leo, _you_ get the pack. And run. I'll be okay." I add when I see how worried he is.

"No." Leo snaps, clearly irritated, "Don't be an idiot! _I'll_ get the knives."

"Stop arguing." Jasper says loudly, breaking up our argument. "We've still got time to work out your strategy. Tomorrow Raven will meet her stylist, Iko and Leo will meet his stylist, Flora. You could get a tip or two out of them, they've watched heaps of Hunger Games."

"Okay." I say grumpily. Leo pushes back his chair, get's up and moodily storms out the door.

"Aren't you going to go?" Jasper asks.

"Yes. It's just..." I begin but I don't know what to say. "I-I'm worried about Leo." I mumble, looking down at the table.

"Why?"

"I'm just worried he'll do something stupid." I tell him, voicing the nagging feeling I've had on my mind. "For me."


	3. The Warning

**Though my chapters are very short, I'm gonna have a lot of fill-in chapters. This is one.**

**Chapter Three: The warning  
**

**Blossom's POV**

I lie on my bed, listening to the train smoothly gliding across the railway tracks and stare up at the pristine white ceiling. The Hunger Games and all the deaths I know that I'm going to witness, is going to be different to seeing it on the TV. I'm uneasy, but not as worried as I should be.

I have killed before.

_I was just six years old when I stood at the edge of one of the many towns in District Seven and stared at the dark forest about fifty feet away. Despite young children being taught how to cut lumber, only late teens and adults are allowed to go into the forest for safety reasons. The Capitol may not give a toss, but our District is one of the most dangerous at times._

_Two other kids that lived near my and went to that same school followed my gaze into the green depths of the woods. Their names were Tom and Laela and they were the closest people I ever had to friends._

"_Hey." I said slowly, not taking my eyes off the woods, "Let's visit Dad in the woods." All day every day, men and women worked in the forests cutting down the trees so that the Capitol could make furniture._

"_Yeah!" Tom agreed enthusiastically. He was always willing to go along with whatever anyone suggested, no matter how stupid the idea was._

_Laela of course, was the only person who actually cared about how stupid it was, "I'm not to sure..." She said nervously, glancing from me to the forest, "What if a tree fell on us?" That was her, always worrying about our safety. I should have listened to her for once._

_Tom rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a worrywart!" He sighed. Once he was about to do something, he did it, no matter how good the reason _not_ to do it was._

_Laela glared at him, "Well then, go into the forest, you two!" She spat angrily, her worry for our safety gone in an instant, "If you guys die, it's not my fault!" And with that, she turned and stormed off into the town._

_The two of us slowly made our way though the forest, careful not to make a sound for at that time of day, the place was bound to be crawling with Peacekeepers.__Fortunately, the one we came across, sneezed the second I accidentally snapped a twig under my foot , so he didn't hear us._

_The problem I only realized when we were deep in the forest was that I had no idea where my Dad was working that day. I was cursing myself for my stupidity when suddenly, we heard a loud groaning and creaking noise coming from somewhere near us._

_At once, we panicked and ran straight forward, thinking that the falling tree was behind us. But if we thought for just one moment, we would have noticed that the tree was in fact in _front_ of us and we were running right under it._

_I screamed as it came crashing down behind me, grazing me with it's long branches. My screaming brought the people who had cut the tree down running, one of them was Dad, but at that time, I honestly couldn't have cared less._

"_What's wrong Blossom?" He asked seriously, crouching down in front of me, but all I could look at was the fallen tree. I didn't have to say anything else. I knew that Laela was right all along._

I slowly get up and glare around the neat room as my pulse begins to quicken, but it quickly slows down as a guilty feeling engulfs me. I'd been stupid to to listen to Laela back then. Even though I wasn't the one that cut down the tree, I knew deep down that I was the person that killed Tom.


End file.
